Cassidy James Preistly
by MaraDixen413
Summary: Cassidy lived in an apartment in New York with her mother and step father. After one fateful night she wakes up in a hospital bed, a very colorful man in the chair next to her.
1. Chapter 1

**I love Ten Inch Hero, I went for Ackles but stayed for the movie. I had this idea and I figured Id turn it into a story, Set four months after the movie. Here's the prologue.  
**

 **I DO NOT OWN TEN INCH HERO OR THE IMAGE FOR THIS STORY.**

* * *

Ten year old Cassidy sat in the middle of her bedroom floor. She was dressed in plain blue jeans and a red T-shirt with white converse and had her hair pulled into a simple pony tail. If her Mother would come up stairs she would demand she go change into one of the more appropriate outfits she had bought for her, but for now she sat in her floor and listened. She listened to the cars drive by, and honk at one another. She listened.. people talking and yelling. Because there was always a lot of that going in New York. She liked the noise though, helped block out the things she didn't want to hear. Because right now what she didn't want to hear was the screaming match happening in her living room. Her Mother and her Step Father where at it again and she was sick of it.

This time they were fighting about her. Her father wanted to go out of the country and wanted her mother to go with her, but for Cassidy to stay in the city. He wanted some time with her without Cassidy there. Her mother didn't want to leave her and then it all escalated down ward.

She jumped when the sound of glass breaking sifted through the noise of the city. Followed by more yelling. This was the worst they'd ever fought, ever.

"I Hate You! You don't care about us! You don't care about Cassidy!" Her Mother screamed. Followed by another glass breaking. You'd think that as much as they fought they'd have nothing glass left in the house.

"Shut Up! Just Shut Alright, You Don't Know Anything!" That was her Father. She called them Mother and Father because her parents were just like the ones in her books. Just accessories to the story.

"Cassidy grab your stuff, we're leaving now!" There it was, what she'd been waiting for. She got up from her spot and grabbed her pink back pack off the her yellow bed spread, and headed down stairs into the living room of their apartment. When her Mother and Father fought, they usually decided they hated each other for the night, and her Mother would take her to their little house in the country, she loved it there believe it or not. Just close enough to the city to hear the noise but far enough away so it wasn't smothering.

"I'm ready. Bye daddy," She said waving to her Step Father. He gave her a curt nod before heading into the kitchen. He was to angry right now but when they came back he'd be better.

"Come on baby," her mother murmured assuring her out the door.

They took the elevator down into the lobby and then walked out the door of there apartment building, they were standing on the street and now her mother was waiting for the taxi she had called in the elevator.

"Dangit Cassidy couldn't you have put something else on before we left," He mother said angrily looking down at her clothes. It wasn't her fault. Her mother liked to look pretty and she cared about her appearance, Cassidy just wished she didn't have that need to make sure that trait was passed on.

"Are we coming back in the morning," Cassidy asked quietly, well as quietly as she could and still have her mother hear her.

"We'll see, we might stay at the house a few days."

"OK," She replied numbly.

A beat passed before she spoke again, "This isn't your fault," Her Mother said finally, "None of this I promise."

"Alright," She said said softly.

The cab pulled up and she crawled into the car, scooting over to make room for her mother. As the cab drove along through the city Cassidy leaned her head on her mothers shoulder, staring out the front window past the cab driver. She watched as the city lights rolled past, the rain on the windows smudging the light and making the colors drip down the side of the car. She listened to her mothers heartbeat steadily, the car slowly rocking her to sleep. She kept her eyes open and on the front windshield.

Then it happened, she had saw it coming. She was able to scream once before it all went dark.

* * *

Priestley's hand fumbled around in the dark, searching for his buzzing phone that was on the side table of his bed. He finally found it and lifted himself up, leaning on his elbow holding the phone to his ear.

"Hello," He mumbled tiredly.

" _Is this Boaz Priestly_ ," Asked a hesitant voice.

Not for nine years, He thought bitterly. "Yep this is him."

" _This is the department for Child Services,"_ She introduced.

He rose up more, being careful not to wake Tish who was asleep beside him. "Yeah?"

" _I'm sorry to inform you sir but.. your Mother has passed away.. and we need to speak in person about who's going to take custody of your ten year old sister,"_ The women explained.

"Wait What, back it up," he said loudly sitting up fully in bed. Tish groaned from beside him, raising up and switching on the lamp, causing light to flood through his room.

" _Your mother .. She died in a car wreak last night, I'm sorry."_

Priestly felt like the breath had been knocked out of him, she was dead. His mother had probably been one of the only people he even cared about in his family.

"Yeah.. Yeah OK," He mumbled, putting his head in his hands. He needed to hold it together.

" _Can you come to New York, we need to talk,"_ She said again.

"Um.. Alright, when," He mumbled. His head throbbed and he shook lightly. He felt Tish touch his shoulder gently, leaning in hoping to hear the rest of the conversation.

" _Can we have you on Monday_ ," The women asked.

He took a breath and bit is lip. "Yeah, yeah I can do that."

* * *

 **There it is. I hope you like it please follow and review and leave a suggestion.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One: Mohawk Man**

* * *

 _Four weeks later._

She listened, to the unfamiliar sounds. The faint beeping of a monitor and the sound of footsteps moving fast. She tried to open her eyes but they were to heavy, she tried to move her hand but it was to limp. She could hear muffled talking and concerned voices all around her, they would leave and then come back.

She groaned, finally something. She tried again, harder this time to open her eyes, succeeding, only to snap them shut again when bright light burned her senses.

She waited a few more moments, before opening them again and squinting. It was blurry but she made out a bright room, a white room. The window curtains were open wide, letting all that stupid sunshine in. She turned her head slightly, making out the slumped form of a person in the chair beside her. She moved to raise up only to find her muscles stiff and sore. She moaned, and that was enough to wake the stranger.

"Hey Kiddo," The stranger said, the voice was deep and definitely a mans. As he came into focus she was very surprised indeed. He was wearing a bright orange T-Shirt with green writing saying 'You Can Read', with green cargo pants. His hair was done up in a bright purple Mohawk and had multiple piercings all over his face, nose, eye brow, lip and ears.

"W-what are you doing here... who are you," She croaked, realizing how dry her throat was.

"Yeah I figured you wouldn't remember me, you were just a baby," He smirked. He reached over to a little table beside the bed and grabbed a plastic cup with a straw. "Here drink this."

He helped her sip the cold water, making it easier to talk, "Who are you," She asked again. She knew she was in a hospital, she glanced down at the IV sticking out of her arm.

"I'm Priestly, I'm your big brother," He said a little nervously. She raised an eyebrow at him questionably, she had been an only child as far as she knew. Her parents never talked about another kid, they would have told her. Her parents..

"Where's Mom."

Priestly went quiet, biting his lip. He looked down at his hands, that were covered in rings and bracelets. "Do you remember what happened," He asked.

She shook her head. "I remember leaving the apartment, that's it."

"You were in a car wreak Cas, mom's.. dead."

She stared at him, not moving, not blinking. She watched his face change from worry to surprise, to worry again. Her mother was dead, that explained why he was here, where was her Father. She just laid there staring at this mans green eyes, her brothers green eyes. Ones similar to hers and her mothers. Her mother was dead, she'd never see her again. She took a shaky breath and felt moisture gather in her eyes, but wouldn't let it fall.

"Where's Dad," She asked quietly.

"You mean Lucas," He scoffed.

Lucas was her step fathers name, but she called him Dad because he was there since she was three. "Where is he."

"He's probably back at home, finishing things up. You missed the funereal," he informed her sadly.

"How longs it been," She asked, trying her muscles again, trying to sit up. Priestly helped by putting a pillow behind her back, which she was grateful for. She brought he hand up to touch her face, feeling a few small strips above her eye and below her lip.

"Four weeks, everything's been settled," He said tiredly.

"Why are you still here then, whats been settled," She asked confused. She wanted to go home, back to her room and just lay on her bed. She missed her mother already, wanted her to come and take her away. Maybe she wasn't even dead, maybe this was all a joke.

"Because kid, I'm here to take you home, your gonna come home with me," He explained slowly. She frowned at him.

"What about Dad," She pushed. "I'm going to stay with him."

Priestly sighed and racked a hand over his purple hair. "He's busy, he isn't exactly.. qualified to take care of you at the moment." What he said sounded rehearsed, like an excuse.

"He doesn't want me does he," She mumbled. Like he didn't want her to come with him and her mother.

"Hey, its not like that," Priestly tried. But when he couldn't think of anything else she knew it was true.

She rolled away from the man, facing the other wall, she shut her eyes tight and shook a little as she finally let the tears fall, soaking the pillow under her head. She didn't want to live with him.. Priestly, he looked weird and she didn't know him. Her so called father didn't want her and her mother was dead, the one person she could say for sure loved her.

"Go away," he mumbled. She waited a second before the chair squeaked, and a door opened, then she knew she was alone.

* * *

Priestly closed the door behind him, leaving the shaking little girl alone. He sighed and leaned against the wall beside the door, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"Tish," He mumbled when she picked up. He could hear the grill going when she picked up, sending a wave of home sickness over him. He wanted to be back there, New York sucked.

"Hey, everything alright," She asked worriedly.

"She woke up," He sighed.

"Yeah.. How'd she take it," She asked.

"Cried. Just like you'd expect a ten year old who just lost her parents to do," He scoffed.

"How'd she take, you," She mumbled.

"Looked at me like I was a freak," He said a bit disappointed.

"She'll learn to like your freakishness," Tish assured him. They had been dating for awhile now and he had tried the guy next door look but one morning Tish dropped a tube of blue hair dye into his lap and made him go back to his old self.

"What do I do Tish," He asked.

"Just hold on OK, soon you'll be home and you'll have all of us to help you," She assured him. He took a breath and sent a prayer to whoever was listening that she was right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter two, If you read this please review.**

* * *

Cassidy sat with her legs thrown off the bed, she had gotten dressed in a white T-shirt and some basket ball shorts. Now she had her left leg up and was slowly tying the laces on her tennis shoes. Her limbs were still sore and her back ached. When she was done she sat there and stared out the window, watching the people in the parking lot move around. Priestly had come back earlier, explained their situation. She was leaving New York, her home. Where she grew up and where her mother was buried. They were moving to his place in Santa Cruz.

"Hey kid," Priestly greeted coming into the room. She sighed, and turned to look at him. His Mohawk had changed from purple to green. His orange shirt changing to green to match his hair, reading, 'Save a Tree, Eat a Beaver'.

"We should head out soon," He said a bit awkwardly. She nodded but remained silent, returning her attention to the window.

She heard Priestly mumble something to himself, before he took a breath. "Ya know your gonna like it where I live. Near the beach, lots of other kids and stuff..." He tried. But she didn't want to hear it, she didn't want to hear any of it.

"Lets just go," She murmured quietly, sliding off the bed and letting her converse clad feet hit the floor. She snatched the pink back pack off the foot of the bed, throwing it over her shoulder. She looked up at Priestly, who looked as lost as a tourist on the subway.

"Anywhere else you wanna go while were still here," He asked her.

Cassidy shook her head. She didn't have that many friends, none she really cared about. She hung out with a few others on the play ground but never bothered to keep it up. Her stuff in the apartment was already being sent to his place.

* * *

She sat in his orange car, that at one point she thought might have been red, staring out the window. She divided Priestly had a very odd taste in music, not necessarily bad.. just odd. It was loud and people screeched, her mother would have been appalled by it, which on some level she liked, on another it made her angry and sad that she felt that way.

"So.. whats your life like," She asked. She might as well get to know this guy, since he was going to be raising her and all.

"I work at a grill with my friends, I have a girl friend names Tish.. and a cat named Jerk," He smiled, happy she was at least giving him the time of day.

"Why is your cat named Jerk," She wondered, giving him an are you serious look.

"Because he's a Jerk," Priestly answered bluntly. "He crawled through my window one morning while I was making something to eat and stole my sandwich.. so I yelled and his name stuck."

Cassidy couldn't help but laugh a bit at his story, just because she didn't want to go with him didn't mean he wasn't funny.

"Why do you, ya know dress like that and stuff," She asked referring to his piercings and hair.

Priestly shrugged, "I like it. Started dressing like this when I was sixteen, my life kinda went down hill from there until I was eighteen," He sighed.

Cassidy frowned, "Why?"

"We'll when our dad was still alive, he didn't exactly approve, and when he figured out he couldn't stop me, he decided he'd just pick apart everything else I did.. so when I turned eighteen I ran off to Santa Cruz, not exactly sure why.. but I met a guy named Trucker and he took care of me," He smiled.

Cassidy once again was confused. "Why didn't you just dress different, then you wouldn't have had to run away."

"Because I like dressing this way, I told you, and besides it wasn't just the clothes it was everything. He wanted a son who could run a company.. I'm just good at making sandwiches," He laughed, but his eyes held a bit of sadness in them.

"You loved him though right, even though you didn't really like him," She asked quietly.

"Yeah I loved him, I cried when he died.. we just didn't get along. We saw things diffrently," He explained. That comforted her, lifted a weight of guilt off her shoulders.

"I get it, mom was like that, she wanted me to dress a certain way and act like a lady.. I tried but I'm not very good at it," She sighed.

"Your free to just be around me kid, not like I'm one to judge," He smiled.

"So, do you live with Tish or anything," She asked moving to a different subject.

"Na she has her own place, she says mine freaks her out," He shrugged. She frowned.

"You don't have like, clown murderer posters on the wall or anything," She asked hesitantly. She had a feeling Priestly's house was a far cry from her mothers.

He laughed. "No just the opposite, I have a bunch of surfer junk cluttering up the place, and I have a few Tiki heads and she hates them."

Cassidy grinned. "You like to surf," She asked.

"Yeah, Trucker showed me when I first got there, that's how I met him," He answered smiling fondly. Trucker must be important to this guy.

"Trucker sounds like a good guy," She noted.

He smiled, "Truckers the best... He saved my life more than once that's for sure," He sighed.

She didn't know exactly what he meant by that but decided not to push.

"I'm sorry, about what I did to you at the hospital.. if I made you feel bad or anything," She told him quietly.

He smirked, "Your OK, I get it. Besides I have tough skin."

* * *

A few hours later the pair stopped at a rest stop, a gas station. They walked through the isles and she watched as Priestly grabbed things like chips and soda, her mother never let her have things like that.

"Do you always eat this stuff," She asked, noting the obsessive amounts of sour patch kids.

"I eat it more than I should but most of the times I cook something or order out," He shrugs. 'Good', She thought her mother said that stuff like that every day would kill you faster than bullet.

"Go pick some stuff out you want," He told her.

She nodded and looked around, "I've never really eat any of this," She admitted to him.

"OK.. we'll get something new every time we go shopping... so you can figure out your favorites," He smirked.

She nodded, feeling funny. She wasn't sure if she should, her mother never liked it when she eat junk food, so it feels like disobeying her. Cassidy went over to the freezers and grabbed a bottle of V8.

"Priestly can I have this," She asked holding up the bottle.

"Kid I just told to grab anything," He smirked, tossing some beef jerky into the basket.

She grinned and put it in the basket next to his sour patch kids.

* * *

 **Please review and if there's anything you'd like me to have them do then PM or Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four.. or three... I can't remember.. any who here it is.**

 **You guys can imagine Cassidy however you want, or based on the description I give her in this chapter. If your interested though you can look up Vada from the movie 'My Girl',that's who I imagine her as.**

* * *

After what seemed like a life time Priestly finally pulled into the drive way of his small two bed room house, chuckling at the sight of Jerk sitting in the window seal.

He looked over to see Cas slumped over in her seat, her head leaned against the window, her dark blond hair had fell over her eyes after she'd taken the pony tail down. He wished he didn't have to wake her up, he knew from experience once she got settled down she'd never get sleep, nightmares only came when your mind was at peace. Car wreaks did that to you, and he didn't even lose anyone he loved.

He reached over and lightly shook the girls shoulder, forcing her to stir and look up at him with bleary eyes.

"Where are we," She yawned, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Home Sweet Home," He said softly, giving her a minuet to wake up. He watched her eyes trace over the house, feeling a bit embarrassed, his place was a far cry from her home in New York.

"Cool.. I've always wanted to live in a real house," She smiled. He felt a small weight lift off his shoulders, replaced by a bit of sadness. He remembered getting this place, how excited he'd been by buying his first home on his own without daddy's money. That's when his life started taking off, when he really started living. After everything with his parents and then his minor mental break down.

Now it looked like his life was about to get more frustrating.

"Lets get a move on, I'll grab your stuff," He yawned, feeling the affects of driving so long hit him at last. He watched Cas fumble a bit in the dark before grabbing the door handle and stepping out into the drive way, the flannel shirt he'd given her when she got cold almost looked like a dress on her, but he ignored the teasing for a moment, better let the kid get settled in first before he started his banter.

Once inside he flipped the switch, letting light flood through his living room, revealing his collection of surfer junk. Surf boards hung on the walls and Tiki heads were placed in spastic spots. Even his couch was decorated with a blue ocean blanket with a surfer on it. Yes, he had to admit he was a bit obsessed.

"You weren't kidding when you said you liked to surf," Cassidy commented running her hand over the scratchy part of a Tiki head. He smirked as he hefted her main suit case higher onto his shoulder.

"Come on I'll show you your room," He told her, then he led her to a hallway with a few doors on each side. His room had a sign on it reading, A NO JERK TERRITORY, because he had a pet fish in there, and Cas's room was just across from it.

She opened up the door and grinned, making a surprised look stretch across Priestly's face. He looked around to try and see what she saw but couldn't, he saw a plain white room with blinds and a bed and dresser, the bed spread was even white. He figured she'd be complaining about how big of a dump it was.

"This is awesome, now I can decorate it the way _I_ want to," She stated, looking around. For the second time that night he felt a weight lift off his shoulders, settling into the dark space of his mind where he hide the things he never wanted to see again.

"Kid has anyone ever told you, you have an awesome look at crappie situations," He commented, tossing her bag into the bed.

Cas smiled at him. "Its just that my mom decorated my room for me when I was a baby and we just never changed it, but now I can do it however I want.. right," She asked.

He grinned, "Of coarse you can, you should get Tish to help you, she's great at all the decorating crap," He told her. She smiled again and went to her back pack pulling out some clothes.

"Where can I change," She asked. He bite his lip a moment before answering.

"Use my bathroom. A few years ago I accidentally locked yours from the inside.. I'll fix it tomorrow," He said feeling a bit stupid he'd forgotten.

"Alright.. where's your bathroom," She said giving him that look again.

"The door across the hall, and I broke my closet door so you should be able to find the bathroom pretty easy," He smirked.

"You have bad luck with doors I see," She sighed, "I'll add that to the list of stuff to remember," She said before brushing past him and going to get dressed. He scowled at the back of her head then rolled his eyes, turning and heading out of the room.

Priestly headed to the kitchen, fed Jerk, then checked the messages on his answering machine.

"Hello Boaz, my names Lukas, although I'm sure you already know who I am. I just wanted you to apologize to Cassidy for me, she's a sweet girl but I was never really the father type, tell her I said goodbye," Then the message ended. Priestly frowned, not knowing what to do, he wasn't sure if he should tell Cas what the guy said or not. Seeing she hadn't said a word about either of her parents since she woke up.

"Hey Priestly," Cassidy said lightly coming into to the kitchen in green Pjs. "For a guy you sure have a lot of make up, I counted eight bottles of black and green and blue nail polish, all different shades," She laughed.

He grinned at her, "I like rarity, and you haven't even seen my wardrobe yet," He smirked, erasing the massage Lukas had left. He'd tell her eventually, but right now she didn't need his crap on top of everything else she was going through.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five.. still not sure? things are going to start out slow because I want to build up Priestley's and Cassidy's relationship.**

* * *

Cassidy woke to blinding sunlight, coming in through her bed room window and bathing the room with light. She sat up and yawned, her mind going over the recent events. It didn't seem real, like it was happening to someone else and she was just watching a movie. She crawled out of bed and pulled on the same jean's from last night, along with the shirt Priestly let her borrow until she unpacked her clothes. It was black and said, 'ya know what your problem is, your stupid'.

She pulled a brush through her hair and then grabbed her sneakers from under the bed. She reached under to pull out the left one when she felt something soft and fluffy brush her hand. She jerked it back in surprise, getting down on her knee's to peek under. Jerk, Priestley's cat, laid under the bed with his tail swishing back and forth obviously aggravated for being woken from his nap. She brushed an apologetic hand over his orange coat before returning to her task.

She stepped into the kitchen to find Priestly already awake, he was wearing blue jeans with a red hawk' his green shirt reading, 'I sell crack for the CIA'. She made a mental note to asked where he got his clothes.

"Morning," He greeted, his piercings and eye liner already in place.

"What are we gonna do today," She asks.

"I dunno Ferb I was thinking about heading over to the grill," He chuckled. She scowled at him.

"At least I don't have a triangle head," She mumbled. Making Priestly grin.

"I have one more day before I have to go back to work, so I have one day to figure out what to do with you," He told her, placing a bowl of Lucky Charms in front of her.

"Well don't I feel loved," She said sarcastically, spooning some marshmallows into her mouth.

"Please tell me your not one of _those_ kids," Priestly said staring at her disgusted. She frowned at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean eating the marshmallows and leaving the stuff that keeps you alive," He said pointing at her spoon full of rainbows.

"But the other stuff tastes like dirt," She whined.

"I don't get kids," Priestly sighed, making a point to eat all of the wheat before the marshmallows.

* * *

Pulling up to the grill Cassidy racked over it with her eyes. It was cool, had a big green door on the front. It to was done in beach themes.

"Come on, ya gotta meet the rest of your family," He grinned, getting out of the car. Cassidy followed him hesitantly, walking a ways behind him as they entered. The first thing she saw was a girl with short blond hair sitting at a computer.

"We'll have your order out in a second," Said the girl distractedly.

Priestly cleared his throat, "Jen its me."

Jen looked up from the computer screen and gave him a bright smile. She got of from her chair and went around the counter, locking him in a hug.

"Never go away that long again, Piper manned the grill and almost killed half the costumers," She said pulling away.

"Who's idea was it to let Piper run the grill," He frowned.

"Hey! there is nothing wrong with my cooking," Came a voice from the back. She was blond too, but had her hair pulled back in a red bandana.

"Suuuure, remember thanks giving rush hour," He smirked, making Piper glare at him.

"That had nothing to do with it and you know it," She said smacking him in the shoulder. He turned to Cas, a fake look of hurt on his face.

"You see the abuse," He says. She laughed, turning all eyes to her. Jen smiled at the girl studying her face and clothes.

"She looks like you!" She squealed, making Cas look up at Priestly in confusion. She saw no resemblance whatsoever.

"Well listen I love you guys but there's one person in particular I came to see," He said, her guess referring to Tish.

"She's in the back, you go see her and me and Jen will get to know Cassidy here a bit," Piper said smiling at her. Cas smiled back at her, feeling a bit more comfortable then when she came in here.

"ya got this Cas," He asked.

"I got this," She assured him.

"Alright!" He exclaimed loudly heading to the back.

Then she was left alone with Piper and Jen, who were smiling down at her. She felt their eyes taking in everything about her, and she had to admit it was a little intimidating.

"So... I'm, Cassidy," She said a bit hesitantly.

"Yeah, to others. In this place we all go by nicknames, you have one," Piper asked.

"Priestly call's me Cas," She shrugs.

"Then that's your name now forever," Jen smiles.

"You know I have a step daughter your age, she's nine. I bring her by the grill a lot would you like to meet her," Piper asks.

She though a moment, then realized there was no nice way she could decline. "Sure," she answered. Cas sighed as Piper's face tugged into a huge smile.

The back room door opened then slammed shut. Priestly entered holding the hand of a pretty girl with red hair, who didn't have a thing punk about her. She caught herself wondering how Priestly caught a girl like her.

"Hey I'm Tish, and you must be Cas," She said smiling at me. Cassidy found herself drawn to Tish right away, she was sweet and if she could handle Priestly then she must be easy going.

"Hi," She greeted.

"So how's Priestley's place, the surfer decor didn't scare you away yet," She asked, making Priestly glare at her.

"Not yet but there's a slight issue with doors," she smirked.

"Hey I said I would fix it," He defended.

"Yeah for three years," Came a voice from the back. Cas looked to see a man with grey hair carrying a few boxes.

"Are you Trucker," she asks. Remembering how Priestly had described him. He smiled at her.

"That would be me, seems Priestly's done introduced us all to you, hope he isn't filling your head with lies," He said sending a glare to her brother.

"Like what kind of lies,' Cas asks, grinning up at her brother.

"Like he swears he saw Elvis at a casino, and he probably did. But he's claiming its the real one, made a power point presentation and everything," Piper smirked.

Priestly grunted, "I did not," He frowned.

"OK then how about the time you said you saw a ghost run through your place," Jen added.

"Maybe I did!" He says panicked, feeling everyone ganging up on him.

"Then there's the time you claimed there was a dead body flouting in the ocean," Trucker said, opening the boxes, then he started to stack hot sauce on the shelves.

"It was a very life like piece of driftwood alright, sue me," He said throwing his hands up.

"The guy you accused for murder almost did," Jen reminded him. _Huh_ , Cassidy thought. What had she gotten herself into?


	6. Important Notice (NOT A CHAPTER)

Hey guys I know I'm a jerk and haven't been updating regularly but I have a serious case of writers block, so I'm going to take a break with my stories and work on just one, a prequel I'm doing for my Ten Inch hero story. Please keep hanging on I am not abandoning any of my in-completed fics, especially the Home Verse. The next chapter of I bet my Life should be up after I get through with the ten inch hero story.

Mara Dixon.


	7. Not a chapter

Hey guys,

I'm just going to be honest, and Id like to apologize for not updating.

I have an Anxiety. Its so bad I'll have panic attacks over the most normal things that I just can't seem to grasp. One thing I've started freaking out about is not updating fast enough, or not getting a story out fast enough. It sucks but unfortunately I can't help it.

Just in case your worried, I'm not quitting the site or anything, or abandoning any of my stories. Its just that I can't get them all updated fast enough without working myself into a freak out. So here's my new thing. I need to take a small break, It should only be a week or two long. During this break I'm going to work out a schedule or whatever for my stories.

To the fans of my Supernatural Foster AU, you guys are amazing and patient, and I thank you. By the end of the week I'll try my best to have a new chapter for you guys to resolve the cliff hanger I left you on.

To the I am a Winchester fans, I'm working on the Sam chapter as fast as I can without killing myself.

To my Boaz Priestly fans, I haven't abandoned it, I'm just working out the outline since I decided to switch somethings around. But the next chapter should be posted around the time I post a new chapter for I bet my life.

To my Redeemed fans. Little Ray will be back, I actually just started the next chapter in my notebook. In a week, I promise.

To my Seeing you again Fans, I'm still trying to work out the knots in the plot line but I should be back soon.

To my The end of the world fans. This story is tripping my brain out, but I'll try and get a chapter out when my break is over.

Any other stories I have not mentioned of an hold for the time being, but I will be back. I will not start any new ones until ALL my current stories are finished.

I'm really sorry guys, I really am. I'll see you in a week and hopefully I'll have my life straitened out by then.

Peace out.

~Mara


End file.
